bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bowl of the Squishy Prince
"The Bowl of the Squishy Prince" ''' is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night.(Aired on December 3, 1994) Plot The episode begins in The Bathroom with Mr. Bumpy and Squishington climbing on "Mount toiley", with Bumpy climbing to the top of the toilet with rope while Squishy tied to the other end as if climbing Mount Everest. Squishy says it's so exciting, Bumpy then says to the viewers how long they've been climbing, days and weeks as if they were on one of those wilderness survival shows. Bumpy then says they hope they don't see the abominable snow-monster, Bumpy then makes it to the top, then says he has made it and tries to put a flag, which is really a sock on a stick. Bumpy then sees himself in the mirror and thinks abominable snow-monster which causes him to fall into the toilet. Then Squishy tries to reach out to Bumpy and holds on to the toilet handle and flushes Bumpy by mistake. Squishy climbs down and is upset that he accidentally flushed Bumpy and thinks will never see him again. Then a rumble is heard then Bumpy comes out to the sink, Squishy is happy Bumpy is alive and rushes up to hug him. Squish asks him to speak to him and Bumpy says "The Horror" as if he saw something disturbing. Squishy tells him he's sorry for what he done, Bumpy tells him it's okay and Squishy replies that he flushed him to oblivion and back. Bumpy tells him to relax and that it could happen to anyone, Squishy says not just anyone and lays on his stomach. He tells Bumpy that he is supposed to be his best friend and that he is nothing but a a pile of quivering jelly,Bumpy tells his friend to come on and they'll get him a life or something. Later, Molly Coddle appears to meet up with the rest of the group, Squishington is still acting miserable and calls himself a super wuss. Molly says hello to the guys, while Squish is still carrying on about being a worthless wuss. Molly ask what is wrong with Squishy and he shouts out he is a wuss, Bumpy tells Molly that Squish is having a bad day. Just then, Little Sister is heard begging her brother to read her a bed time story, The Boy says alright and begins to read the story of "The Frog Prince". The Boy tells the story of an ugly frog while Molly and Bumpy peek through the door and listen to the story. Squish continues calling himself a wuss, until Bumpy tells him to shush so they can hear the story. Later, the Boy finishes the story and says a beautiful princess kissed the worthless frog and be transformed into a handsome prince. Little Sister is grossed out by the idea of kissing a frog and says "yuck". Squishington thinks about this and gets an idea, he then says if he gets a princess to kiss him, he will become a handsome prince and princes aren't wusses. Molly thinks of the idea of a prince, and says that is so romantic. Bumpy then says if Squish was a prince, they can hang out in a cool castle, with a smelly dungeon, albino cave worms and a moat full of slimy larva. Molly then begins to ponder of where will they find a prince at this kind of night, the boy's also ponder and then turn to Molly, suggesting that she could kiss Squishy. Molly realizes what the boys are thinking and says no way. Molly then says that she is not a princess, they know it and she knows it and she is aware of her own limitations. Molly then suggest using the P.A.P's, Squish is confused by what she means, just then the Cute Dolls appear driving in their pink car and Molly says the "Prissy American Princesses". Bumpy agrees with the idea and says the Cute Dolls will kiss anybody. Squishington is nervous and gulps, and ask if they will even kiss him. Later at the Cute Doll Beach House, Mr Bumpy and Molly take Squishington to see the Cute Dolls. The Cute Dolls have curlers in their hair, sitting by a vanity mirror. Bumpy tries to boost his friend's confidence and tells him to lay out the charm. Squish modestly says hello to the ladies, while Bumpy is proud of his friend and says they are eating out of the palm of his hand. One Doll is disgusted by the smell and picks up the hair dryer, she then blows the two boys away. Bumpy and Squish roll away, now with their hair in a curly wavy hair style. Molly ask if the Boys where "blown off" and the scene ends. Meanwhile under the bed, Squishington is feeling worst than ever, he says he can't do anything right and that he is pathetic. Bumpy then picks up a black marker and draws a small cross over his arm, he "then says he crosses his heart and hope to die" and promises Squish that he will get a kiss. Bumpy then vows that they will climb every curtain and follow every crack in the plaster until they find his dream. Bumpy then lifts up Squishington's gloomy sad face into a smile, but then turns back into a frown. The next scene shows Bumpy with Squishy's lips in a suitcase, he walks to the Cute Doll beach house while stretching out Squishy's lips like a hose through out the room. Bumpy rings the door bell and The Blonde Cute Doll answers the door, Bumpy starts sweet talking to her disguised as a door to door salesman. Bumpy introduces the Doll to the presto lipstick applicator, telling her that her lipstick worries are over and there is no more smudging or smearing. Bumpy also says that the presto lipstick applicator will help put lipstick on perfectly. He applies lipstick to the pretend applicator and kisses Squishy's lip to demonstrated and says Presto and that her lipstick will be on perfect. The Doll is impressed by the invention and replies with "Super", Bumpy tells her there's more and that there's an offer she can't refuse, with free of purchase. The Doll says that people always say she has luscious lips and it's true, then Bumpy tells her to give it a little kiss. Bumpy pulls Squishy's lips too hard which causes him to reply with "Ow Bumpy". This causes The Blonde Cute Doll to scream and slam the door in Bumpy's face, which cause him to go flying backwards, he flies through a vase of flowers and crash lands right into Squishy. Bumpy is dizzy from the impact and has little gold birds circling his head, Bumpy picks up one of the gold birds and eats it. Molly sees that Squishy was hurt from the crash landing, Squishington now with his mouth stretched out reply's "is that you mother? that's a lovely muffler did you knit it yourself." Squish snaps out it, he jumps into the air and his mouth is restored to it's normal form. Squishy then ask Bumpy if he got a kiss, Bumpy finishes gobbling up the bird shaped gold pieces and tells Squishington "Sorry, No Sale" and a no sale sign appears in his eyes. Squishington is heart broken, he starts tearing up and wipes his eye with one of his head petals. Molly comforts her upset friend and tells him that she has a plan. Later at the Cute Dolls Beach House, the Dolls are partying and wearing sunglasses. Just then Molly's voice is heard over a speaker which cause the Dolls to stop. Mr Bumpy appears in a pretend cardboard cut out Limo, he opens the door and Squishington comes out dressed as a prince. The Dolls then start screaming with joy and one doll cries tears of joy with her mascara running telling the so called "handsome prince" she loves him. Bumpy then tells the Dolls that they'll get to kiss the handsome prince today only and he asks if they are any volunteers. The Dolls then go crazy like fan girls and start ripping up Squishy's prince costume but they then realize he is not a prince and the angrily reject him and run off screaming. Squishy is then shown with his prince costume in shreds and says he now knows how Charles feels and falls over. Quotes '''Squishington: Mr Bumpy! You're Alive! Speak to me, speak to me! Mr Bumpy: The Horror.... Squishington: Tell me you forgive me for my actions! Mr Bumpy: No problem Buddy. Squishington: But I just flushed you to oblivion and back... Mr Bumpy: Daww, Relax pal. It could happen to anyone. Squishington: But not "anyone!" I'm suppose to be your best friend. But I am nothing but a worthless pile of quivering jelly.... Trivia * This is the second time Mr Bumpy has dressed in drag. The first time was in Gum Crazy when he dressed as a woman to flirt with his heart, in this episode he pretends to be "Princess Bumpelina" and in season 2 episode Love's Labor Bumped he disguises himself as Molly Coddle. * Mr Bumpy's princess persona is called "Princess Bumpelina" referencing the Hans Christian Andersen story Thumbelina, which was also adapted into an animated film by Don Bluth in 1994. * This episode is the first appearance of the Albino Cave Worms, the worms appear again in season 2 episode, When the Music Starts. * The Boy reads the story of "The Frog Prince" to Little Sister. In 2009, Disney made an animated musical film based on the story called "The Princess and the Frog". Mr. Bumpy's voice actor Jim Cummings was the voice of the character Ray the Firefly in the film. * When the Boy reads out the story book, the first page mentions the frog "eating an albino cave worm" establishing their role in the episode. * The book also mentions the princess waking up and seeing "gathering dwarfs" but that is the story of Snow White instead of The Frog Prince. * When Squishy is shown in his prince costume in shreds after being attacked by The Cute Dolls and says he knows how Charles feel, he's referring to Charles, Prince of Wales who was the eldest child of and heir apparent of Queen Elizabeth II. Known alternatively in Scotland as Duke of Rothesay and in South West England as Duke of Cornwall. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.33.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.34.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.35.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.37.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.36.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.37.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.37.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.37.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.38.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.17.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.17.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-09 at 3.39.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.18.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.18.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.18.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.19.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.18.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.18.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.19.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.19.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.19.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.24.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.24.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.24.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.25.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.27.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.26.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.27.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.27.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.27.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.27.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.28.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.30.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.30.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 3.29.55 pm.png Category:Episodes